Protect you
by MileyNick71123
Summary: 'My job is to protect you. No matter what. Your safety is my number one priority, remember'
1. Chapter 1

''Miley...Miley...Miley...Miley...'' Someone from downstaires shouted. Probably my dad. Slowly my eyes start to flatter open as I take a look at my clock right next to me. 7.00 am. Okay. What. The. Hell. 7.00 am on a Saturday. Why the hell is he waking me up? Did I miss something? Is it my birthday? ''Miley Ray! Get here now or I'll get you myself.'' Damn. I quickly stand up and run downstairs still in my jammies. ''Hey loco.'' I greet my sisters dog who was still half asleep. ''Hey dad, what's up?'' I stretch myself and rub my eyes just to make sure he knows I'm still sleeping. ''Did you forget what day today is?'' He asks kind off amused. Shit, is it really my birthday? I quickly get my phone out and stare at it for a moment. Not my birthday. Good, atleast my brain is still working. ''February, the 2nd.'' I stare at my father, still confused. ''And it's 7.00 am.'' He adds. Right. I know that. What the hell is going on? ''I know that Dad. It's 7.00 am on a saturday. My brain isn't working yet. Now, why did you wake me up? What's up?'' I was starting to get really annoyed. Why can't he just tell me? I stare at him with my arms crossed, leaning against the couch behind me. He just chuckles. ''You need to get ready. You're not going to choose a new bodyguard in your jammies, are you?'' Oh. Right, a new bodyguard. I sigh frustrated. ''I still can't understand why we have to do that. Only because Sam quit? So what. I still have 4 others. I really don't need more babysitters. I'm a big girl, ya know?'' I stated with a little additude. My dad was starting to go crazy, in my opinion. When Sam, or old bodyguard, said he wanted to quit he went crazy. He yelled at him that he couldn't do that, not now when ''we needed him the most''. I still can't understand why. I mean, in all honesty, my career isn't going that good at the moment. I didn't release aything since 2010. That was 3 years ago. My movies(that I filmed two years ago but only came out now, for some reason) weren't really a 'blockbuster' either. Sure, I'm working like crazy on my new album. Hell, I've been spending my days there. Really. And yes, my fans are still here for me. Not as many as before, but still. They are still here. The ones left, are honestly the only reason why I'm so desperate to bring that album out. Why I'm trying so hard. They seriously deserve it. I've done so much shit those last few years and they're still here. I love them. I seriously do. They're not fans. They're my family. ''Miley are you even listening?'' My dad rudely interrupts my thoughts. ''Yes.''I roll my eyes, I don't need to listen. I already know what he said. I've been hearing it for days. ''Then go get ready. You have 40 mins.'' I nod and sigh once again, walking to my bathroom.

40 mins later, I was done. My brown hair was falling on down my shoulders. I just don't feel like dressing up. That's why I was wearing some old sweatpants and a plain white cozy t-shirt. No make-up. I wan't my dad to know that I honestly couldn't care less about my new babysitter. That how I like to call them. Obviously my dad doesn't know about that. The car ride wasn't long. Only about 15 mins. ''We're here.'' my dad announced and frowned. ''Awesome.'' I quickly started to walk towards the big white building infront of me. As soon as I entered I saw about 50 muscular men. I sigh and just walk right towards the smaller room right next to it. That could take a while and I don't want to be nice to them. I want them to think I'm a stuck up brat. Maybe they'll leave them. I sit down at one of the chairs and listen to my dad greet them. He enters the room I'm in and stares at me frowning. ''You could atleast act like you want to get to know them. That was rude, little missy.'' I shrugg and just ask ''Who's the first one?'' He doesn't even have to answear cause some guy walks in. ''Hello. My name is Jason Kingsdom.'' he introduces himself as he stands infront of us. I giggle a little but quickly shut up. I just stare at him. He doesn't look bad. He's actually really goodlooking. He has short brown hair, greenish eyes and is about 1.80 cm. Obviously he has some impressive biceps. I just get my phone out and start to text my best friend, Demi. My dad asks him some questions like always. 'How old are you?' 'Why do you think you're the right one?' 'What are your hobbies?' 'How much experiance do you have?' 'What are your limits?' One hour and 39 men later my dad sends me a dirtly look and takes my phone. ''What the hell dad? Give it back!'' ''No. You've been acting like this all day. Stop with the additude. You might be 20 but I'm still your dad. And this is part of your job. So you might aswell pay at least a little attention. You're gonna spend most of your days with one of those guys.'' He spats at me and I just stare at him speechless. I open my mouth to answear but I was interrupted by another guy. I shut my mouth and just sit back. I refuse to act intrested. ''Hello, my name is Joseph. Joseph Grey. But you can call me Joe. It's a plesure to meet you dude.'' I stare at him and giggle. I like him. ''I mean, Sir!'' he quickly adds. ''And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss.'' he says and smiles at me. I start laughing. ''Call me Miley.'' He nodds and my dad looks at me shaking his head. ''So, Joe. Tell me a little about yourself. How old are you?'' I ask him. ''Well. I'm 25 years young. I have three brothers. One older and two younger ones. My parents are Denise and Paul. My hobbies are dancing, singing, and annoying my brothers.'' I giggle once again. Is he sure he's 25? I look at his apperance. He has dark wavy hair and brown eyes. He was about 1.80 cm. Not nearly as muscular as the once who walked in here before but still very well build. He's really cute, no doubt. My dad continued and quickly asks ''How much experiance do you have?'' He smiles proudly ''Well my dad was in this buisness too so I got in it pretty young. I was 18 when I started.'' I smiled at him and my dad just nodded. ''And why do you think you're the right one?'' ''I think I'm the right one because of my exeperiance. I'm really flexibel. I could work on Sundays, at night...really whenever you need me. And I don't care if I have to work for weeks.'' My dad nodded once again and I smile at him giving him a little wink. Hey, I could at least have a little fun. ''I like him.'' I told my dad. ''Miley... I don't think he's the right one for this.'' I just chuckled. ''Only because he's not as serious at the others doesn't mean he's not the right one. You were the one who always told me not to judge a book by it's cover. Give him a chance, he clearly has experiance and he's dedicated. Isn't that the main thing?'' I smile at him. The little diva inside of me is cheering. That was seriously one of the best answers ever. It left him speechless for a while but soon a smile reached his lips. Oh-oh. ''Okay hun. You want him? Okay, we'll keep him. But...'' Shit, I knew he was giving up to easily. I sighed frustrated ''I get to chose the other one.'' My eyes widened. ''What do you mean'OTHER ONE'?'' He shruggs. ''I thought we were only looking for a replacement for Sam?'' ''That was the plan. But if you want to keep Joseph, we need another one. One that is right for this in my , deal?'' I closed my eyes and thought about it for a minute. That's mean. But on the other hand, I really want Joe. He looks like that fun guy I'd have as my older best friend in school. And plus, if I had him I could just totally ignore the other one, right? ''Okay.'' I give in. My dad nodded and I sighed as the other guys came in. I just let them talk not really paying attention. I'm sure I'm sitting here for like 2 hours. My ass is hurting. ''Only one more to go.'' My dad whispered and I sighed. ''Finally.'' I mumbled as the last one entered the room. He was not smiling or anything. ''Hello, I'm Nicholas Grey. I'm 22 years old. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir. The same goes to you Miss.'' He introduced himself. He gives my dad and me a small nod. My dad opened his mouth to say something when I suddenly blurt out ''You're Joe's brother!'' I smile and he just nods. ''Yes, Joseph is my older brother.'' He just confirms and I sigh. Damn, he surely was nothing like Joe. My dad thought. He was smiling at him, totally impressed. Of course he is. I mean, he acts and talks like he's 40. ''Nicholas, how much experiance do you have?'' My dad asks straight away. ''Like Joseph probably told you our Dad was in this buisness too. I was always very intrested in his job, so I started practicing when I was 14. I knew how to hold a gun and shoot only 4 months later.'' Well, not scary at all. ''When I finished high school I decided to step into my father's footsteps. So I started when I was 17.'' He finished and my dad was totally impressed. ''That is amazing.'' He compliments him and I just roll my eyes. I take a closer look at him. Not ugly. Definitly not. He's hot. Different from his brother. His hair is curly, really curly. His eyes are some deep chocolate brown. He was about 1.85 cm and his white shirt flaunts his muscles really well. Not as muscular as the other guys but he has more than his brother. ''How far would you go to protect my daughter?'' I still think that question is really weird. I mean, the most dangerous thing he'll ever get to protect me from are probably some teenage girls and some crazy fans. ''Your daughters safety will be my number one priority. No exeptions. I will do anything to keep her safe.'' His short answer made my dad nod slowly. ''Thank you Nicholas.'' He nods one more time and then turns around to walk away. ''I like him.'' My dad says standing up. I shrugg. ''Yeah, whatever. So it's Joe and Nick?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''His name is Nicholas. Only because Joseph told you to call him Joe doesn't mean Nicholas wants you to call him Nick.'' I shrugged once again, who cares? I won't talk to him anyways. ''But to answear your question: Yes, it's them.'' I nodded. ''I want to tell Joe.'' I smile and my dad just rolled his eyes as he goes to call them back inside. A few seconds later they come inside. Joe shoots me a look and I smile at him. ''Joe you have the job!'' I just blurt it out and smile. ''It will be a pleasure to work with you.'' He says, winking. I laugh a little and my dad starts talking. ''Nicholas, we were both very impressed wih you aswell. So we decided you have the job too.'' He says and Nicholas nods. Please, don't show so many emotions Nicholas. ''Thank you.'' He just says and I decide to ignore him and smile at Joe. ''So, I'll guess I'll see you tommorrow?''I ask and my dad smiles a little. ''Yes, tommorrow. I'm guessing you know where we live?'' They both nod and start to walk outside. ''Thank you Sir. Bye Miley!'' Joe smiles before going out. I just wave and laugh. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks POV

''Joe wake up.'' I shake my brother who is curled up in the couch, looking like a 5 year old. He mumbles something, probably cursing me out and slowly opens his eyes. ''I hate you.'' I decide to ignore that comment and just walk to our kitchen to get myself some cereals. ''You have to get ready. We need to get going. called to tell us to be there at 8.00 am. It's already 7.20.'' He nods and walks towards our bathroom to get ready. I finish eating and ten minutes later he comes out looking presentable. ''Let's go.'' He mumbles rubbing his eyes and I just nod getting my black jacket. I get in the car and joe sits silently in the passengers seat. I don't really want to break the silence and just drive, not saying a word.

''I guess that's the house.'' I whisper pointing to the big mansion. Joe's eyes widen for a second and his mounth hangs open. ''Wow. That must be it.'' he agrees and I park the car right infront of the house. ''Okay, let's go then.'' As we start walking towards it I notice Joe's big smile.

''Why are you smiling?''

''I'm just happy.'' Okay, that's weird. ''And why are you so happy?''

''I just... I feel like we're going to have a really good time here. Miley seems nice.'' He states giving me a wink. Oh no.

''No way dude. No flirting or dating. Nothing. This is our job.'' I give him a stern look as we keep walking. He laughs.

''I know. I never said I'd start anything with her. I mean, sure she is good lucking. She's hot, yes. But she's not my type. At least not when it comes to dating. I feel like we could be really good friends though.''

I shake my head, dissaprovingly. Typical Joe. Never being serious. Never realising how serious things are. This is our job. Miley is our job. Keeping her safe is our job. We are here to keep her safe. We are not here to be her friends. We finally reach the door and I knock, giving Joe a look. He shruggs and just smiles at the blond woman who opens the door.

''Hello. You two must be Joseph and Nicholas?'' She asks as she gives us a warm smile.

''Hello miss. Yes. But please call us Joe and Nick.'' Joe corrects her and she just nods.

''Please, come in. Miley should be down here any minute now. And Billy is on the phone. I'm Tish, by the way. Billy's wife and Miley's mother. Do you want to drink anything?'' Tish intoduces herself and I shake my head. ''No thank you.'' I give her a little smile, she was really nice. As soon as Tish nodded and opened her mouth to say something, Miley comes running downstairs holding a little puppy in her arms. ''Joe!'' She smiles and runs to him, giving him a hug. Joe returns it and chuckles. ''Good morning Miley.'' I'm honestly surprised she was already so close to him. I mean, they only met yesterday. But that was the effect Joe had on people. For some reason people always feel comfortable around him. That was something that we definitly don't have in common. I noticed Miley decided to ignore me. I honestly don't really care. I'm not like Joe. I don't need neither do I want to be friends with her. I just want to do my job.

''Good Morning Nicholas. Good Morning Joseph.'' Billys loud voice suddenly filled the room. I don't really know for how long he has been standing there. ''Good Morning'', me and my brother say at the same time. ''So, let's get down to buisness?'' he laughs a little and we nod, my brother giving him a smile. ''Let's go upstairs, then.'' We follow him and he suddenly looks back giving his daughter a stern look.''You stay, Miley.'' ''But why?!'' she crosses her arms and pouts looking more like a 7 year old. I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. I knew she'd be like that. A stuck up brat who is used to getting everything she wants only because she's famous. Her dad just ignored her and led us inside his office. ''Sit down.'' he said and we both did. He looks at both of us and takes a deep breath before he starts talking ''Okay guys...''

Miley's POV

That was so unfair! Why can't I listen to whatever they are saying? I mean, I am the one who's going to spend most of my days with these two. Plus, how do I know my father is paying both equally? And how do I make sure he treats Joe right? I know he isn't really happy that I chose him. But whatever. I press my ear against the door and sigh. That's useless. I walk downstairs and see my mom sitting on the couch petting Noahs dog, loco. Noah is my annoying little sister. I sit next to her and cross my arms. She looks at me and gives me a warm smile. ''What's wrong, love?'' I take a deep breath and start bubbling. ''It's dad. He just keeps treating me like I'm a kid. He doesn't see me as a young woman. Sometimes I think he's unware of how old I am. Like, doesn't he get that I'm already 20 and an adult? I mean, it's just so unfair. He hires these two bodyguards who are going to be glued to MY ass and now I can't even be there when they're talking about I don't even know what. Do you understand me, mom? I just hate to be treated like a kid! I don't even want to have bodyguards! I don't need them.'' I take a deep breath and look at my mom who was staring right back at me. ''Hunny, I understand you. But you have to try and understand your dad. He only wan-'' ''He only wants whats best for me. Yeah sure mom, I get it. I've been hearing it since I was 12.'' I sit back annoyed. Not even my mom understands me. Sure she sais she does, but does she really? ''Miley Ray, you know that's the truth. He only wants to protect you. That does not mean he is treating you like a child. But sometimes you are the one acting like one. Think about that.'' And with that she stands up and disapears to the kitchen. Frustrated, I take out my phone to call Demi. After a few ringings her cheerful voice greets me. ''Hey Miles!What's up?'' I smile to myself. She always makes me feel better. ''Hey Demz. Nothing just got into some kind of fight with my mom. What about you?'' I lay down on the couch taking loco in my arms. ''Oh, what was the fight about? Nothing, just hanging with my sister.'' I could literally see her smile through the phone. She loves her family. She was so close to all of them, it amazes me. I'm close to my family too but with her it's like they never fight. She's close to both of her sisters, unlike me. My older sister Brandi lives in Tennessee and is now super busy with her band. Sure, I love her and I'm close to her. I know I can tell her everything. But then again, we barely hang out anymore. Whenever we do though, it's always great and fun. And when it comes to my little sister Noah...don't even get me started. She's 12 and just hit puberty, so she's the most annoying little thing ever. Yes, I love her. But whenever we try to have a normal convo it usually ends up in a fight.

''Oh that's nice. I'm sure it's a lot of fun. And uhm, the usual. I told you that yesterday my dad wanted to gire those babysitters. Now they're talking and I can't be there. Plus my mom thinks I'm the one acting childish.'' It was silent at the other line and I take a deep breath, I know what's about to come.

''Miley, you know I love you. You're like a sister to me. But I have to admitt sometimes you do act like a stuck up brat.'' she says calmly. I roll my eyes and sit up when I hear the door closing upstairs. ''Demz I love you too but I need to go, guess they're done talking. Bye, see ya.'' I quickly stand up and face the 3 guys coming down.

''So?'' I ask my dad, leaning against the couch.

''So, nothing. They're your new bodyguards. They're going to be with you 24/7.'' Oh, joy. I look at Joe who was smiling at me. At least I have him. I quickly return the smile and then face Nick. I smile at me and he just nods. Well okay, handsome-mystery-not-really-nice-bodyguard who I'm going to spend my days with. ''I'm going out.'' I announce and I see them nodding and following me out the door. I turn around and stare at them confused. ''What are you two doing?''

''Our job.'' Nick answers shrugging. ''Oh so you start today?''I ask annoyed and Joe nods. ''Goodbye freedom.'' I mumble and look down. ''I'm driving.'' Nick speaks up and I raise an eyebrow. No-fucking-way. ''No.'' I get into the car in my drivers seat and see Nick getting into the passengers seat, obviously not pleased. Then as soon as Joe gets in too I start the car and drive away.


End file.
